


The Boy in the Window

by PaigyPie



Series: The Boy In The Window [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Deep Throating, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, High School AU, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, OT5 Relationship, Oral Sex, Orgy, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, playboy!Niall, pornstar!niall, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigyPie/pseuds/PaigyPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has been uprooted from his life in Mullingar by his mother after she finds out that he is a playboy bunny. Moving to a white picket fence neighborhood in Bradford, Niall doesn't plan on changing his ways. After meeting the four most stunning boys in the world at school and finding out he lives next to one of them Niall decided to have a little fun.</p><p>Zayn, Louis, Harry and Liam are in a relationship and are all obsessed with the current centerfold Niall Horan. Zayn soon finds out that he can see into Niall's room from his own. What happens when his boyfriends come round and Niall is doing a live web show?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Big Move ~Niall's P.O.V~

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd all mistakes are my own (Please comment if you find one)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own one direction all events are purely fictional!

Niall resented his mother at this very moment. Hated her for packing them up and shipping them off to another country. She was merely over reacting, so what if he was a playboy centrefold, so what if he did live shows for the lovely people of the internet it was his body he could do what he wanted with it! But his mother decided that Mullingar was having a bad influence on her son and so here he is now in Bradford, a.k.a the ass- end of nowhere moving into a white picket fence neighborhood. His older brother Greg had decided to stay in Ireland, being old enough to have his own place. 

It had been a week since they had moved and Niall was still angry. All his belongings had been unpacked by the second day but it still didn't feel right to him. He was used to his tiny flat, sharing a bathroom with his mother and now he had an entire floor of a house to himself. Which he intended to take full advantage of once his computer was properly set up.

Begrudgingly Niall got out of his overly large double king sized bed and stumbled into his bathroom. Running the shower, he stripped off and did a once over in the mirror. His creamy skin unblemished except for a stray freckle here and there, his frame petite yet masculine, undoubtedly male. Taking a quick glance at his voluptuous pale ass, he stepped into the shower. The water washed over his body taking away the thin layer of dirt he had accumulated during sleep. He quickly washed his bottle blonde hair and his lithe body before exiting the shower. 

"Niall, hurry up or you're going to be late for your first day at your new school" Maura Horan yelled from the kitchen downstairs. Niall didn't need to be reminded about school, he hated that he had to transfer for his last year of schooling. He sighed as he walked back into his room throwing on a loose tank top and some tight fitting skinny jeans that he knew hugged his ass and bulge in the most flattering way before chucking on his supras and heading downstairs. 

"Right ma I'm off then, I'll see ya when I get home" Niall said in passing to his mother, not caring for her response as he walked out of the door and to his car. 

The school was bigger than the one he had attended back in Ireland and a lot fancier. Walking through the main doors he found the administration office was conveniently to his immediate right. He picked up his class schedule and headed to his new locker. Niall always had a talent for being able to find things when given basic instructions so the search for his locker was short and sweet. 

Unloading his text books into the small metal cage he left his first, two period books in his overused back pack. Although Niall was in a huff at his mother for uprooting his entire life he did want to do well in his final year so he headed towards his first class (having been taken on a tour of the school the previous week, he knew where his classes were already). 

When he neared his English Lit class he heard slight whispers echo through the halls. Looking up from his feet he saw gaggles of girls crowded around each other, talking fast in hushed tones looking from him to one another. He was flattered but he knew he looked good so it wasn't all that big of a deal for him. The one thing that got him to smirk was when a few boys here and there gaped at him wide eyed, recognizing him from the work he did. 

He had been a playboy bunny for roughly 6 months and a centre fold for the last 3 issues of the magazine. That is why his mother had whisked him away to England, in hopes that he would stop posing nude for money. That was not happening though, he enjoyed it too much! He chuckled to himself as he passed to foundering boys who knew him and entered his class room, to his surprise the entire class was already seated and the teacher was walking in behind him.

"And who might you be?" His teacher, a young looking woman with long brown hair and the face of a model questioned him.

"Niall, Niall Horan. I'm the transfer from Ireland." He answered automatically.  
"Ahh righty then, welcome to Bradford High. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class and tell us something about yourself?" Ms Calder asked of him, He remembered her name from his time table.

"Okay then," Niall turned and faced the class and was struck as if by lightning at the view he received. The middle row of desks was occupied by the four most handsome men he had ever seen! They all seemed gob smacked by his appearance as well, and Niall knew exactly why. "Hi I'm Niall," He spoke making his tone little sultrier, locking eyes with each of the four boys before continuing. "I'm from Mullingar Ireland and I'm a playboy bunny" He winked at the end of his sentence and the second boy from the right with the head full of luscious curls chocked on his own spit. 

"Ummm thank you Niall, for sharing that. Why don’t you take a seat next to Zayn over there, Zayn put your hand up so Niall can see where to sit." Ms Calder tumbled over her words in her haste to make Niall sit down. Niall looked over to the fourth boy whose dark skin and thick black hair was contrasted so beautifully with the white top he was wearing. 

This boy, Zayn, raised his right hand and Niall could see it visibly shake. Niall sauntered over to the seat next to the dark boy, making sure to go the long way around, passing the four other desks in the row, reveling in the way the cute boys followed his movements with hungry stares.

He sat down and took out his note book and the assigned reading, The Great Gatsby, and placed them on his desk. Just as he was about to produce his pencil case Niall was struck with a brilliant idea. Removing his hand from his bag he tapped the boy next to him on the shoulder.

"He mate, Zayn, was it. You wouldn't happen to have a spare pen would ya?" He breathed out into the Bradford native’s ear, making sure to turn his name into a three syllable word. The bigger boy shivered noticeably and Niall smirked at that.

"Uh... sure... h-here you go mate" Zayn said as he handed Niall a pen from his bag. Niall made sure that his fingers brushed Zayn's during the exchange.  
"Thanks cutie." Niall flirted, loving the blush that he could barely make out flood the tanned skin of the other boy. Niall leaned back into his seat and payed attention to the teacher for the rest of the lesson. 

The rest of the day was a blur of introductions and classes that he knew he needed to pass. The only thing that stayed in his mind as he was driving home was the fact that he shared every class with the four boys from English. During the course of the day he had found out all of their names. 

The curly haired boy who choked was Harry, and he had the most gorgeous green eyes Niall had ever seen. The boy who was on the end of the row with a buzzed head was Liam, he looked like a puppy with the body of a god and the last boy with feathered hair and a bum to rival Niall’s was Louis. Niall rolled each name over in his mind thinking about how attractive all four of them were and he didn't even have to worry about them not liking boys seeing as they had obviously recognized him this morning.

Niall had a feeling that he was going to enjoy school for the next three weeks before Holidays (he had argued with his ma not to send him to school during the last weeks of a term but she hadn't listened). Arriving home Niall went straight to his room and started on his homework for the day.


	2. ~Zayn's POV~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also read this on my tumblr; http://mildlyinterestingblog.tumblr.com/tbitw

Zayn could barely believe the day he had had!

It had started out relatively normal. He woke up in his bed surrounded by his three boyfriends, still snoozing away unbothered by Zayn’s stirrings. Slowly he roused each one, Louis took the longest to wake up because he stayed up the latest, sitting at Zayn’s desk using his laptop until an ungodly hour in the morning. Once they were all showered, dressed, fed and ready to start the day they left for school in Liam’s car. 

“Hey Lou, what were you doing on the computer last night?” Harry asked not two minutes into the thirty minute ride to school.

“Nothing important.” Louis answered quickly, looking down at his shoes.

“If it wasn't important then why aren't you making eye contact?” Liam chirped from the driver’s seat.

“It was nothing, I was just on tumblr.” Lou mumbled

“Which blog were you updating though?” Zayn chuckled. The boys knew of Louis, Niall Horan appreciation blog and although they all could be found drooling over him, they still loved to tease Louis about it.

“You know which one,” Louis blushed, “I couldn't not update the gifs from his last web show were circulating and who knows when he’ll do another one what with the rumors that he is moving.” He explained to his boyfriends. Zayn chuckled at Louis and turned back to train his eyes on the road in front of him. 

Conversation dissipated from there and they rode the rest of the car ride in comfortable silence. When they arrived at school they split up to get their books from their lockers. Zayn was glad that he had every class with his boyfriends, he was also glad that no one cared that a) he was gay and b) he had multiple partners. Zayn and his boys were quite popular in the school and a lot of people looked up to them. 

English was their first class of the day and so they met up at the room like they always did. Sitting in the middle row they chatted idly and waited for the rest of their peers to wander in. Zayn wasn't one for talking so he opted to listen to his boyfriends discuss the assignment they had in History, he was just about to correct Harry on the due date when a shock of blond hair caught his eye. 

He turned his full attention to the door, the words he was about to say dying on his plump lips. As soon as the short pasty white boy walked into the room Zayn recognized him. How could he not, he and his boyfriends had spent many a night drooling over his videos and pictures, they owned almost every copy of playboy that he was in and Louis had a blog dedicated to the boy. 

Zayn could feel his jaw drop as the boy, Niall, came to a standstill at the front of the class. Zayn’s mind was racing. He wanted to know why a mildly famous porn star was in his first hour English room. Zayn barely registered his name being said before he was being told to raise his hand by Ms. Calder. Zayn watched, well gawked, as Niall walked down his row and daintily placed himself in the chair next to Zayn.

Zayn watched him set up in his peripheral vision, realizing that he should be doing the same thing. He had just paced his book on his desk when he felt hot breath on his ear. He was used to the sensation but when he realized it was coming from the opposite side to where his boyfriend was sitting his spine teased tight.

"He mate, Zayn, was it. You wouldn't happen to have a spare pen would ya?" Zayn’s breath caught in his throat as the thick Irish brogue filtered into his ears. 

"Uh... sure... h-here you go mate" He said as he searched his pencil case for a spare pen to give the attractive foreign boy. Zayn felt a spark ignite in his finger tips as Niall’s own left a lingering touch.

“Thanks cutie” And at this moment Zayn was ready to pass out. He couldn't believe that THE Niall Horan had just flirted with him. The rest of the class was filled with furtive glances at the three boys to his right and hastily scribbled notes on motifs within the novel. 

As soon as class was let out Zayn rushed to his next class, not wanting to have to discuss his encounter with Niall till lunch break. His next class wasn't any better, as it turned out that Niall was in this one as well and Zayn could concentrate on the Long March when his attention was being sought by Liam, Louis and Harry but entrapped by the blonde sitting to his left. 

When lunch break finally came the four lovers silently gathered their food and semi casually strolled to their usual bench outside under a rather enormous tree. After sitting down for roughly thirty seconds the silence was broken.

“So what did he say to you?” It was Louis voice that carried the question.

“He. Asked for a pen.” Zayn said trying not to get pulled back into the memory of the flirty blonde.

“And… I saw him say something else, what was it?” Harry asked eager to hear Zayn’s answer. 

“Just ‘Thanks cutie’.” Zayn said, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. Zayn thanked his naturally dark complexion for not giving any hints of how hot his face felt.

“He said WHAT? OMG I can’t believe THE Niall Horan called my boyfriend cute!” Louis all but screamed at him. “Do you think if you asked he’d be willing to give you a private show?” Louis quirked his eyebrow at Zayn.

Zayn snapped his head so he was looking straight at Louis. “It’s one thing to watch the boy when he is just a person on the screen with no chance of meeting in real life but now that he is, like, a real tangible being who could reject me I don’t think I’d be comfortable, also no Louis I’m sure he wouldn't want me like that, he was probably just being flirty cause that is who he is.” Zayn concluded. Out of the four of them Zayn was the most insecure when it came to his looks even though the other three made sure to remind him daily that he was beautiful.

“And wouldn't that technically be cheating?” Harry asked.

“Not if all of us are there.” Louis replied with a wicked grin.

“Are we not enough for you then Lou bear?” Liam questioned, feigning heartbreak.

“Of course you are Lili, but I have dreamed of having sex with him since before we got together. And now it is a possibility! You wouldn't want to crush my dreams would you?” Louis pouted at the boys.

“I do when it involves you cheating on us.” Zayn answered.

“I wouldn't be cheating because you would be there, I already explained that! Also you were saying just last week that you thought our foursome was missing something, maybe he is it?” Louis looked at him through his lashes. The boys had been talking about it when they were gathered at Liam’s house. They usually hung around Zayn’s place but because someone was moving in next door, and Zayn really didn't want to deal with having to play friendly neighbor and welcome them to the suburb, they chose to stay at Liam’s. They had been cuddling when they had all agreed that a fifth partner would really complete their group. 

“Yeah but Lou we meant someone that we could date not just fuck.” Harry said being surprisingly reasonable.

“Who’s to say he isn't date-able.” Louis retorted. They all silently accepted Louis argument. 

The classes for the rest of the day were a blur to Zayn. The topic wasn't really brought up again, not even on the way back to Zayn’s place. Once home Zayn and his boys wandered upstairs to Zayn’s room and settled into their routine of homework and snogging. 

It was half way through a heated battle of dominance with Harry that Zayn’s curtain was accidentally opened. Zayn’s’ window had always faced the house across from his, facing a window on the opposite house and it wasn't til right that second how useful that could be. Zayn had felt the curtain open and had pulled back from Harry to adjust it when his eye trained in on a shock of blond hair in the opposite window.

“Oh my God. Boys come here right now.” Zayn yelled at Louis and Liam who had been frotting on his bed. 

“What do you wa- Oh dear lord is that Niall?” Louis’ jaw hit the floor as the four boys knelt on Zayn’s bed looking across the way at the Irish lad reclining on his bed, which was in the same position as Zayn’s, pressed against the window. 

“Zayn do you realize how perfect this is?” Louis asked him.

“No?” Zayn answered unsure.

“How can you not! Zayn what if he leaves his curtain open when he wanks, or when he does a live show. We would have almost front row seats to watch Niall Horan fuck himself.” Louis explained.

The four boys looked back out the window and saw something that made them all freeze. Niall was looking at them through his window, a smirk on his lips as he slid his curtain closed.

“Well fuck.” The breathed out in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is highly appreciated. Tell me what you think so far and where you would like to see the story go!!


	3. ~Niall's POV~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of smut in this chapter!! And note passing cause i love me some note passing!!!

Last night Niall had obtained the most useful knowledge he could ever hope to acquire. Finding out that the four hot lads from his every class were just across the way from him was the best news ever in his opinion. He realised that only one of them must live there but after watching them all day it wasn’t hard to tell they were together.  
Niall relished in the fact that they were boyfriends because it made it easier to get into all of their pants. He had heard the smallest one (though still a couple inches taller than himself) Louis talk about him during lunch the day before. He wouldn’t say he had been stalking them but he couldn’t help but over hear them when he was sitting on the other side of the tree.

He knew that they all wanted him, and he was going to make sure they were going to get him, but not without a little teasing first.

Niall spent twenty minutes yesterday, after discovering that the other boys could see into his room, formulating a plan to tease them to the point of breaking. He had set up a live show for Friday afternoon, today being Thursday, and he was going to spend today, tonight and tomorrow during school setting them on edge.

The first step to his plan was a wakeup call, well sort of. Niall had checked last night that the boys had stayed over the house next door, they had forgot to close the curtain after he had caught them so he only had to peek out of his to see their bodies piled onto the bed next door.  
He opened his curtains as wide as they would go, letting sunlight stream into his dark room. It was 7:00 am and he knew that the group next door would have to rise around this time to get to school on time.  
Leaving the window, Niall went to his bathroom to shower, he had to leave by quarter past eight so he had time to wash carefully and when finished, style his hair into a messy blond quiff.

Checking the small clock on his bathroom wall, it told him that it was now twenty past seven. The next step of his plan he was going to enjoy. Running his slender hand down his toned abdomen, he pictured the four boys next door, kissing his neck, tracing patterns into his skin, bruising him. He felt his cock harden at the thoughts of them taking him. His hand clasped his dick and he pumped it three times before exiting the bathroom and walking back over to his bed.

Niall lazily stroked his pale cock, kneeling on his bed facing the window. All he needed was for one of the boys next door to notice him. They were milling about the room, getting ready, in various states of dress. Zayn was fully dressed in a tight leather jacket and black jeans, both Liam and Louis were shirtless walking around in matching grey jeans, and Harry, Harry was buck naked just like Niall.

Niall bit his lip in order to suppress a groan as his eyes trailed down Harry’s tan torso, taking in the black shapes that marked his skin, resting his gaze on Harrys’ flaccid yet sizeable cock. He pumped his dick a little faster, getting impatient. Niall turned his back to the window, and lent over to gather his vibrator from where he hid it under his bed. He knows that if any of the boys were to look over now they would get a nice look at his tight, pink, hole. The thought makes his dick twitch in his hand.  
Once Niall located his trusty golden vibrator he sat back up on his knees on his bed. He threw a glance over his shoulder to check if he had been noticed yet. He was not disappointed.

Through his window he could see the four fit boys from across the way settled next to each other on their bed. He took in each of their expressions. Liam was on the furthest left, and his face was flushed pink and his gaze was down turned but his eyes kept flicking back up to Niall. Harry was sat next to him, his gaze hungry and his cock no longer flaccid. Zayn was next, he looked merely shocked yet the bulge in his pants let Niall know that he liked what he saw. Louis was last and by far Niall’s favourite now.  
Louis looked ecstatic, like a child in a candy store who had just been told everything was free. Louis seemed to have no qualms about the situation as his hand was firm around his dick which he had freed from his pants.

Niall turned around on his bed to face them, vibrator still in hand. He made sure they could all see it as he shot them a wink and slowly drew his curtain closed, watching as their jaws dropped in unison.

Niall didn’t actually have time to use his little toy, opting to fasten the pace of his hand around his dick, spreading his pre-cum as lube to make it glide easier. It took mere minutes of fast paced jacking before he came thickly over his stomach and chest.

After quickly wiping himself down with the towel he had earlier and getting dressed, Niall descended the stairs, grabbed and apple from the bowl on the counter and left for school. He was early but about ten minutes but he couldn’t care less. The looks on their faces told him all he needed to know about the boys next door.

  
Arriving at school, Niall got his text books from his locker and made his way to first period. As all the other students arrived he made sure that the row he was sat in the middle of was not occupied by anyone else. The four boys he was waiting for arrived last. They had no choice but to split up and sit two on either side of him. Harry sat to his immediate left with Liam next to him. Louis sat to his immediate right with Zayn taking the last available seat.

Niall could see them all throwing glances at each other, all except Louis who Niall was battling in a staring contest. Niall smirked and broke his lingering stare in favour of ripping a page out of his note book and scribbling a short message on it.

_Hey sexy xox_

He knew it was forward but he knew Louis would most appreciate it. Niall slid the note onto Louis desk, making sure to have the other three boys’ attention on him when he did it. A small smile made itself comfortable on his lips as their teacher walked in, forcing Louis to try and read and reply to his note less noticeably.  
The reply came sooner than Niall expected. He saw Louis small tanned hand slip the note under the book on the edge of his desk. Niall left it there for a minute not wanting to seem eager for the reply, even though he was itching to get his hands on the folded up piece of paper.

**_~~Hey HiHi~~ Hello x_ **

Niall chuckled to himself as he read the reply. He though it was cute that Louis could fumble over his words even on paper.

_So, you boys were late. Why was that?? Xox_

Niall knew that Louis wouldn’t be brash in his reply but he wants to see him squirm a bit. He handed the note over to Louis by waiting till the teacher had turned his back and placed it on Louis opened book. The reply took longer this time and Niall could see Louis fidget in his chair. When the note was finally passed back Niall was having a hard time removing his grin.

_**We got a little distracted when getting ready. There was a really interesting show this morning. Xx** _

It was Niall’s turn to blush. Louis witty yet innuendo packed reply had him flushed.

_Maybe we can discuss the show during lunch break. I haven’t made any friends here and you four seem so… charmin maybe we could hang out??? Xoxxo_

Niall passed the note of quickly and paid close attention to Louis reaction, watching as the feathered haired boys jaw dropped slightly as he read the scrawl. What happened next Niall was not expecting but didn’t mind. Harry had gotten up to hand the class their new assignment per the teachers request and as he approached Louis desk he snatched the note from Louis hand and tucked it in his back pocket.  
Niall waited for a reply from Harry this time.

**_We would love for you to join us sweet cheeks. –H xox_ **

_Flattery will get you every where hehe xox_

**_Good to know –H xox_ **

_Well class is almost over. I’ll talk to you boys at lunch then xx_

**_Sure thing –Li (sorry I stole this from Harry)_ **

Niall looked up and over that Liam. He saw the larger boy blushing down at his hands. Oh lunch was going to be so much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome, whether it be criticism or you telling me where you want to see the story go i don't mind!!!!


	4. ~ Louis' POV~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter - blow jobs ahoy be warned

Louis was feeling faint by the time lunch arrived. He had been passing notes with Niall Horan, the man of his wet dreams. He could hardly believe his luck. He was also currently going to kill Harry for intercepting the note and taking Niall’s attention away from him.

Louis and his boyfriends sat at their usual table by the tree but now Niall was sitting with them. He was sat across from Louis and next to Harry. Liam and Zayn sat on the same side as Louis, not wanting to make Niall squish up next to their boyfriend.

“So Lou, you were tellin’ me about a show.” Niall’s accent sent shivers down Louis spine. Niall’s question broke him out of his daze of sexual tension.

“Ahh... well yes.” Although Louis was so confident in telling the boys about how much he wanted to bed the bottle blond over and pound into his waiting ass, he was shyer when it came to actually confronting the man himself. Harry on the other hand had no such qualms.

“Are we talking about you naked through the window this morning?” Harry blatantly asked, the boy next to him.

“I was presuming we were.” Niall said with a smirk. “I enjoyed the view from my side too, tell me when did you get the butterfly tattoo?” Niall rested his chin on his hand and leant into Harry, obviously flirting with the curly haired lad. Louis couldn’t believe his ears or his eyes.

He was ecstatic; if Niall managed to seduce all of his partners then they wouldn’t have any complaints about sleeping with him. Louis thoughts were interrupted when he felt Niall’s foot rub against his leg. He was ready to pass out. His favourite centre fold was playing footsie with him. Louis tuned back in at the end of Harry’s story about his tattoo.

“Interesting. I was thinking of getting a tattoo but I think I would prefer to be marked another way.” Niall winked when he finished talking. Except he wasn’t looking at Harry. He was staring straight a Louis. Louis gulped visibly, eyes wide not only because of Niall’s words but simultaneously he felt Niall’s foot lightly press against the front of his jeans, pressing against the line of his dick.  

“I can think of a few places a nice dark mark would look good on you.” Zayn’s voice cut through the tension. Louis looked at the darker lad as if this was the first time anything remotely dirty had ever escaped his lips.

“Oh yeah, where then, love?” Niall asked him, his plump lips stretching over his perfectly straight teeth.

“Hmmm… maybe later, then I can show you exactly where.” Louis watched as Liam’s jaw dropped at Zayn’s words. Louis was happy that Zayn seemed on board for the whole seducing Niall plan and he would of expressed his joy if not at that moment, Niall decided to give him the pressure he was craving since Niall started getting him hard, making him moan out loud.

Liam’s, Zayn’s and Harry’s heads all snapped to face him as his face flushed. “Well it seems like you’re excited to get better acquainted” Niall proclaimed calmly from his seat. His foot now placed on the ground. Louis quickly replaced Niall’s foot with his own hand.

“Babe what are you doing?” Zayn hissed into his ear.

“It’s not my fault I swear, Niall was rubbing my off with his foot under the table.” Louis quickly explained, making sure only Zayn could hear. Louis risked a glance at Niall but the blond lad seemed caught up in a slow moving conversation with Harry and Liam, though Louis could see the sly smirk plastered on his face.

“Well there is a bathroom roughly five metres away; if you get up subtly I’ll help you with your little problem.” Zayn whispered to Louis, licking to shell of his ear as he pulled away. Louis was up in a flash, missing the way Zayn rolled his eyes and excused them from the table. Louis was in the farthest stall of the bathroom in a flat two minutes, pants down waiting for Zayn.

“Babe which cubical are you in?” Zayn called as he entered and locked the bathroom.

“Last one.” Louis weakly called out, hand wrapped around his throbbing dick.

“Well open it so I can help you idiot.” Louis leaned forward and unlocked the stall door then resumed his seat on the closed toilet lid.

Zayn didn’t waste any time before dropping to his knees in front of Louis, taking the base of his dick in his hand and the head in his warm mouth. Louis couldn’t help but imagine it was Niall’s pink lips wrapped around his cock, or his blond locks that he was running his hands through. He closed his eyes and let his imagination produce the image of the pale boy under him, begging for release as he fucked into him.

Zayn bobbed his head taking more and more of Louis' length into his awaiting mouth. Licking at his slit and the viens that ran along the underside of his shaft. Massaging Louis' balls with his right hand, resting his left on Louis' thigh to steady himself. Zayn moaned around his shaft sending vibrations up his cock, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

Louis eyes snapped open as Zayn took his whole dick into his mouth and down his throat. Louis couldn’t pretend it was Niall , not with Zayn looking so sexy with his lips stretched wide over his thick cock and his dark hair falling over his face due to Louis running his hands through it and messing it up.

Louis thrust up slightly into Zayn's relaxed throat. Out of all the boys Zayn was the best at giving head. The other two had their talents, Liam could eat your ass like a pro and Harrys' fingers were to die for, it was like they had built in sensors that told him where you prostate was. 

Louis was already close by the time that they had gotten into the bathroom so when Zayn swallowed around his length he came with a cry of the Pakistani boys name. Zayn being the champ he is swallowed Louis come without complaint and got up to go fi his hair in the mirror.

“Babe, what about you?” Louis asked, out of breath, knowing the other boy would be hard.

“We don’t have time, and I’m better at controlling myself.” Zayn stated turning back to face Louis, adjusting himself in his jeans so the bulge wasn’t noticeable. “We have less than five minutes to get back to the boys and Niall. Oh and Liam says he is on board as well, I think we have a Irish boy to seduce love.” With that Zayn walked out of the bathroom.

Louis pulled up his pants and jeans and followed suit. As he approached the table he could see that Zayn had sat down as if nothing had happened, though his sex hair begged to differ. Looking over at Harry, Louis’ eyes went wide. Niall was practically in Harry’s lap, whispering in the green eyed lads’ ear.

“Lou, so nice of you to rejoin us!” Harry smirked. “You missed the announcement.”

“And what announcement would that be darling” Louis said a little spacey in his post orgasmic bliss.

“Niall’s invited us all over to his house.” Harry stated with a smile. Niall turned to face him, the hints of lust in his eyes. Louis could tell that the problem he just dealt with would be appearing again before the day was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments are welcomed with open arms!!!!


	5. ~Niall's POV~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter. Dedicated to my biggest fan (you know who you are) Sorry for the late update i have been busy.

Niall was proud of himself. He had never displayed that much self control before. Having four fit lads in his room and not jumping any of their bones is his high point of self restraint.

After lunch on Thursday Niall had continued to write notes to each of the boys, getting to know each of them better, asking them about each other. Each boy had outed Louis’ appreciation blog and Niall had to admit that that was hot but at the same time had him blushing over how cute Louis’ crush on him was.

Niall felt himself becoming more intrigued by the boys he had set out to bed, realising that he may want them for more than a fun fuck.

By the time school ended Niall felt like he had known these lads for years. He knew that they had been together for five months but had been harbouring crushes for each other for years, finally admitting their feelings for each other when drunk at Liam’s birthday party.

Niall also found out from Harry that they all agreed that they wanted him, which boosted his already massive ego. Harry being an open book also let slip that they were planning on seducing him and that after his little show that morning they had fucked each other, once or twice letting Niall’s name slip from each of their lips.

When the boys had come to his house that afternoon Niall really had to hold himself back. As he led the four English lads up the stairs, feeling four sets of eyes on his voluptuous ass.

When they reached his room Louis and Harry dove straight onto his bed, sitting with their backs against his window, Liam and Zayn waited till Niall offered a seat to each of them before joining their other two boyfriends on the bed.

The five of them played FIFA and Halo all afternoon, chatting about their lives and becoming closer as friends, which Niall admitted he did want.

He also let himself have a little fun. He changed into more comfortable clothes as soon as the four boys were on his bed. Letting them watch as he slid out of his constricting jeans and tight polo, swapping them for a tank top and track pants instead.

Every now and again he would brush his hand along one of their thighs or bend only at the waist when changing the game on the Xbox, small things that he knew would drive them a little crazy. He decided that he would check out Louis’ blog while they all played across the room.

Opening tumblr he found it almost instantly in the ‘Niall Horan’ tag.

“Hey Lou, I adore your theme.” He had called to the other blue eyed boy.

“My wha- oh dear lord” Louis caught on to what he meant after glancing across the room to Niall’s computer screen. “How the hell did you find that?” Louis’ voice seemed to rise an octave or two and his face sprouted an adorable blush.

“One of your darling boyfriends gave me the address. I think it’s hot that you spend so much time fawning over me.” Niall stated turning back to the screen. “Are these punk edits yours?”

“Ahh yeah I take edit requests, punk and kitten are the most popular.” Louis seemed to choke out.

“If people would just ask me they wouldn’t need you to edit on kitten ears, I already own a pair, along with a tail plug.” Niall sighed, knowing what that sentence was doing to the lads across from him.

“Really?” It was Liam’s voice that rang out this time sounding hopeful.

“Oh so you’re the kinky one then?” Niall asked looking directly at Liam now.

“Oh yeah, he’s the one who ties us up, makes us call him master and all.” Harry said not even looking up from the game he was playing with Zayn. Liam’s cheeks almost burst into flames, Niall just smirked.

“Well, it’s getting pretty late we should head over to my house before mum gets worried. Thanks for having us over Niall.” Zayn said finally looking away from the TV, unfazed it would seem, by the conversation they were just having.

“Oh yeah. Anytime, well except tomorrow night. I have a live show that I have to do for work but you are welcomed to watch that. Louis I bet you could make great gifs out of it.” Niall stated all of this with a bored tone.

“Jesus.” Niall heard both Liam and Louis mumble under their breaths.

Niall led the four boys out and said goodbye from the front door.

~**~

All that was yesterday afternoon and now Niall was setting up for the webcam show, well technically he had a very expensive studio camera set up that would stream the video onto his computer but that wasn’t as catchy.

All day in school Niall had acted perfectly normal, as if he wasn’t about to fuck himself in front of thousands of viewers on the internet, and more importantly four people in the house next to his.

Niall had everything set up perfectly. The camera was set up on a tripod at the end of his bed and a large monitor, provided by playboy, was set up next to it so he could see the comments and viewer count. On his orgy side bed, near the foot of the bed, was lube, a cock ring and his black vibrator which was a tad bigger than the gold one he had teased the boys with and also had a suction plug at the base so he could stick it to the wall or window.

He always liked to be prepared when doing live shows, he found it sloppy when the stars stopped to go search for their tools. Niall had also made sure that his curtains were open so that the boys next door didn’t have to crowd around a computer screen to see him.

It was 7:30pm when Niall turned the camera on. He had been tweeting and posting on tumblr for about an hour, getting his followers hyped for the show, making sure they all had the right link to the video. He was excited for this show, it’s not his first but it promises to be the most thrilling.

“Hello there horny people of the internet.” Niall started the show, winking at the camera. A few hello messages popped up as well as some very dirty ones. “It’s been to long since I did one of these. And for those of you wondering, yes I will be in this month’s issue of playboy, we took the photos before I left Ireland and we will be taking next month’s photos in two weeks right here in my bedroom.”

Niall rattled on a little bit about why he had to move and how much he misses his fellow Irish porn stars until his viewer count was at least 6000. Niall also kept glancing out the window to make sure the objects of his romantic pursuits were watching. He could see that one of the boys had hooked the TV screen up to the computer and all four boys were currently sat on Zayn’s bed watching him talk.

Knowing that they were watching him had Niall semi- hard in him briefs; he hadn’t bothered with clothing because it was too much of a hassle to take off. He began to rub over the forming bulge, scooting further up the bed so his viewers could see. Niall wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed about what he did but he acted like it for his viewer’s pleasure.

He kneeled in the centre of his bed, legs slightly spread, bottom lip sucked between his teeth, left hand rubbing over the now very prominent hard on in his tight red briefs. A particular user name caught his eye as it popped up onto the screen in front of him. @BoysThruWindow. Niall smiled to himself at how obvious the lads were being, but when he read the message he couldn’t help but moan.

_Boyfriend is sucking me off whilst I watch you._

Niall slowly shifted his eyes till he could see through the window. He let out another moan when he saw Liam’s shaved head bobbing between Louis’ thighs. Niall could see the look of bliss on Louis’ face and the imprint of his dick in Liam’s throat.

“Well @BoysThruWindow aren’t you very lucky.” Niall smirked at the screen hooking his thumbs into the waist band of his briefs and pulling them down to his thighs, stroking himself twice before pulling them completely off.

As he threw his briefs across the room, Niall leant over and grabbed the cock ring and lube from their place on his bed. He lubricated the inside of the ring quickly before sliding it down his shaft and tightening it. Niall let a few moans and profanities slip from his lips as he fastened the ring.

@BoysThruWindow: _Bet you’d be so tight. Tighter than I am around my boyfriends fingers._

Niall read the comment slowly before snapping his head to the left watching as two of Zayn’s fingers disappeared inside to Harry who was lying back on the bed with Louis straddling his chest, cock shoved deep into his mouth but head turned toward the screen.

Niall threw his head back and moaned profanity after profanity as he stroked his cock to the sight of the three boys on the bed, Liam nowhere to be seen. Niall snatched up the battle of lube and spread its contents over three fingers before placing it next to him on the bed.

Using his left hand he penetrated himself with two fingers, his right hand pinching at his nipples which had hardened with arousal.

“Feels so good to be stretched. God wanna be fucked so badly.” The words tumbled from Niall’s lips. He usually wasn’t one much for dirty talk but he had to keep the viewers interested. He was glad his mother had decided to go for a girl’s night out with some ladies from work otherwise he would surely have been caught with the amount of noise he was producing.

Niall quickly moved on to three fingers. Fucking himself down onto his hand, riding his fingers from his kneeling position. After roughly two minutes of this Niall removed his fingers from his stretched hole and once again gathered the bottle of lube, he also grabbed the vibrator from where it lay on his sheets. He attached it to the thick lass of his window (He had measured the right position before the camera was turned on). Wasting no time he lubricated the black plastic dick and turned it on to a medium setting with the remote he had in his hands.

Niall looked one last time through the window, seeing all four boys now looking back at him, hands on one another’s shafts stroking with purpose. The sight of the boys ready to come for him was enough to send him over the edge; luckily he had the ring on.

Niall turned from them and faced the inside of his room on all fours. Sending a dirty wink t the camera, he pushed himself onto the vibrator. He fucked himself with passion, rocking back onto the vibrating toy and pumping his red cock. He stared straight into the camera as he moaned and panted, screaming out when he repeatedly rubbed against his own prostate.

After a solid fifteen minutes of fucking himself (roughly forty five minutes since he turned the camera on) Niall decided that he couldn’t hold out, he needed to come.

Sliding off of the toy, he resumed his previous kneeling position, this time closer to the camera. He loosened and rid himself of the cock ring. “Gonna come for all of you.” Is all he could get out and after two strokes he came thickly over this chest. Some of his come hit his chin but all he did was gather it on his fingers and lick it up.

“Hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did. I have to get cleaned up and maybe wipe down my window,” Niall laughed at the camera. “Nighty night viewers hope to see you next time.” And with a wink Niall turned the camera off and set off to the bathroom for a wash cloth.

He returned to his room clean and sated, wiping down the vibrator after removing it from the window and turning it off. As he lay in his bed, tired from the show he could see the four boys cuddling in their bed. It made Niall crave the feeling of another body pressed against his.

He decided to text Harry to see if they enjoyed the show.

**_It was great. Don’t think I’ve cum so hard in my life. X -H_ **

_That’s good to hear. Xox -N_

**_Lou wont even lay down with us. To busy making edits and gifs over at the computer.xox -H_ **

_I look forward to reblogging them later hehehe xox –N_

Niall chuckled but he was serious. He liked to reblog what his fans made to show them that he appreciated them.

**_So are you gonna have your window open for the photo shoot??? Xox –H_ **

_How about you boys model with me?? Xox-N_

He knew that the photographer would let him have other models. Kind of like living props.

**_Seriously????? –H_ **

_Yeah sure. Xx-N_

**_I think Lou is having a heart attack hahah –H_ **

At that Niall looked over once more to see Louis jumping up and down and dong what Niall thought looked like a happy dance. He presumed that meant yes.

_You should all come over tomorrow-N_

**_Sure see you then ni. Goodnight xoxo –H, L, L & Z_ **

_Night boys xx-N_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please comment to tell me what you like, dislike, where you would like to see this go, who's pov to do next or what ever.


	6. ~Liam's POV~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut yay

Liam was the first one to wake up the next morning. He was always the first to rise, usually taking morning jogs. He decided that last night was enough exercises so he could just relax today. Lay in until his boyfriends woke up.

His boyfriends were sprawled around him, snoozing lightly, curled around each other. Liam was in the middle of the bed, Harry tucked into his right side back to the window. Louis was lying almost on top of Liam, arms, legs and chest carelessly thrown over Liam’s bulkier build. Zayn lay on the other side of Louis almost disconnected from the conscious boy if not for their fingers being laced tightly together, despite Zayn’s unconscious state.

Liam smiled to himself; he loved the feeling of waking up pressed so closely to the boys he loved. After a minute of lying silently, Liam let his mind wonder to the events of last night. It had been some of the greatest sex they had ever had together.

~**~

They had all been on edge all day, anticipating the night’s events. They were unprepared for how turned on Niall would make them as his image was brought up on screen, pale and delicate hands rubbing himself through his briefs. Liam knew how much Louis was enamoured with the Irish male and decided it was his job to bring him to climax.

Not five minutes after Niall’s show had started Liam was on his knees in front of Louis. He sucked Louis down with one swift movement, not even choking when Louis slid into his throat. Liam began tracing the underside of Louis’ cock with his tongue, trailing saliva up and down his shaft as he sucked with vigour.

Lifting off of Louis’ cock, Liam took the older lad’s dick in hand, resting his head on his thigh.

“Tell master what you want him to do slave.” Liam kissed the words into Louis’ thigh, enunciating the space between words with wet kisses to the tan flesh of his lovers leg.

“Want you to fuck me Li.” Louis had moaned out, bucking his hips up into Liam’s hand. Liam sunk his teeth into the sensitive flesh of Louis inner thigh.

“Bad boy, you know you shouldn’t be calling me by my name. What should you be calling me?” Liam removed his hand from Louis cock, hovering it near the base of his shaft, waiting for an answer.

“Master, I’m sorry master.” Louis shifted his hips, trying to regain contacts on his swollen and leaking shaft. Looking to his right Liam could see that Zayn already had Harry riding two of his fingers, begging for more.

“Go shut Harry up, I’m going to go get the supplies from the drawers.” With a light smack to Louis ass as he watches him climb onto Harry’s chest and forcing the tip of his dick into Harry’s plump lips.

Liam crossed the room to where Zayn’s drawers. Shuffling quickly through the top drawer on the left Liam found what he needed, a large bottle of lube and the hand cuffs they used almost every time they fucked. Liam smiled to himself as he turned on his heel and made his way back to the bed.

On Liam’s return Louis removed his cock from Harry’s panting mouth, opting o lie next to the taller boy on the bed, knowing what Liam had planned. Liam could hear Niall’s words coming from the speakers near the bed.

“Feels so good to be stretched. God wanna be fucked so badly.” Liam’s dick twitched against his stomach and he decided that he was glad they had stripped off before watching Niall’s show. When Liam finally rests his knees to the edge of the bed Louis already had his left wrist near the head board.

Liam attached on cuff to his wrist and then looped the chain through the bars above Louis and Harry’s heads. Leaning over Zayn, who was now pressed to Harry’s chest, sucking deep bruises into the youngest boy’s neck, Liam took Harry’s right wrist and locked the other cuff around it.

Both Harry and Louis tested the bind, pulling against it to see how much leeway they had. From his position kneeling against the bed, Liam grabbed Zayn by the back of the neck, removing the Pakistani boy from harry and bringing their lips together. Zayn melted into the kiss as the two more dominant boys explored each other’s mouth in a heated and sloppy kiss.

Liam pulled back first, moving himself now so he was positioned between Louis legs, which the older boy had so obediently spread for him. Grabbing the lube from where he had placed it between the two lying figures, Liam wasted no time lubricating three fingers on his right hand.

Slowly tracing Louis tight rim, Liam spoke to the submissive boy. “What do you want slut, you want my fingers inside you, want me to stretch you out. I bet you would love to have your fingers deep in Niall’s hole wouldn’t you slut.” The words slipped easily from Liam’s lips, his shy day time persona replaced with something so much sexier.

“Yes master, please fuck me, stretch my hole and use me.” Louis voice wavered but Liam could hardly focus on that as Harry screamed out from where he lay beside Louis. Zayn’s name falling from the youngest boys lips as the darker boy pushed balls deep inside of him.

“Good job Zaynie. Wanna hear you scream like that Lou.” Liam inserted his index finger and he leant to his right to suck a purple bruise into Zayn’s neck. Liam worked his ringer in and out of Louis, deciding after a few thrusts that Louis was ready to take another. Stretching his lover was easy and soon enough Liam had the boy rocking back onto three of his fingers, one hand curled into the sheets whilst the other struggled against the cuff.

“Gonna fuck you know slut. Gonna make you come from just my thick cock up your ass.” Liam stated to Louis as the lubed up head of his dick penetrated Louis’ hole.

“God master you’re not even talking to me and that sounds so fucking hot.” Harry’s whimpering voice could barely form the words of praise.  “Don’t worry baby, I bet Zayn is taking good care of you, pounding your sweet ass. Both you boys will show off your limps to Niall tomorrow.” Liam moaned as he thought of Niall. Imagining what it would feel like to be pushing into him right now instead of Louis.

Once fully sheathed inside of Louis, Liam waited for the smaller boy to adjust to his size, sneaking a peek at Niall’s window. Liam almost came from the sight. He could see clearly the black toy disappearing inside to Niall’s pasty white ass. Liam involuntarily rocked his hips; the moan that Louis produced from the sensation brought his attention back to the boy beneath him.

Holding Louis’ hips and kneeling straight up, Liam began to thrust hard and fast into Louis’ heat. He built a steady rhythm rubbing Louis prostate every two or three strokes. Louis was a panting mess beneath him, chanting a long line of profanities mixed with his boyfriend’s names. Zayn had leant over and started to stroke Louis with his left hand as he did the same for Harry with his right. Liam slammed himself into Louis again and again revelling in the feeling of Louis clenching around his cock.

“Look at our little sluts. I bet their thinking about fucking Niall. Thinking about how good his mewls of pleasure are. Zayn I think we should remind them who is fucking them.” Zayn nodded and placed both his hands on Harry’s hips, redoubling his efforts on fucking the Cheshire native lad.

Liam did the same, knowing that Louis was close just by the desperate look on his face. Not two minutes later after some particularly powerful thrusts into the boys prostate, Harry came over his own chest, practically screaming Zayn’s name, as if his name were the only profanity or prayer he could ever mutter.

Zayn followed not long after that, shooting his load into Harry before collapsing beside him to the right. Liam leant his body over Louis’ placing his lips to the shell of the quivering boys ear.

“Come for me Lou baby.” Was all he said and Louis was shooting his thick load over both their chests untouched, moaning a mixture of Liam and Niall’s name as if he couldn’t decide who was giving him more pleasure. With one more pump Liam released inside of Louis.

“Zayn go get some flannels so we can clean up this mess.” Liam ordered as he unsheathed himself from Louis and removed the cuffs from the two lounging boys.

After they were all cleaned up Liam switched off the TV and left Louis to his own devices on the computer, already halfway through making a gifset of Niall’s show.

“Hey boys Niall said that he would want us to model with him in the next shoot he is doing.” At Harry’s words Louis head shot up. Wordlessly the eldest lad got up and displayed his happy dance, which Liam though looked even funnier when Louis had a limp.

Reclining on the bed Liam drifted off to sleep, hand clasping Zayn’s as unconsciousness swallowed him. Just before he fell asleep he heard Harry mention going over to Niall’s tomorrow and a round of good nights and sweet kisses and I love you’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please, it means the world to me when you do!!!


	7. ~Niall's POV~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouis smut!!!! Sorry for making you all wait so long for this chapter, I had writers block for ages!!

Friday night was so tiring for Niall that he woke up to the sound of the boys knocking on his front door at roughly midday. He rolled out of his bed, too tired to fully realise that he was only wearing briefs, and walked downstairs to open the door for the waiting boys. Still rubbing the sleep from his eyes he opened the door, standing in the middle of the frame to see who was outside. 

Niall was met with four gasps as the door swung open. He smiled wide and stepped aside to let the now blushing boys through.

“Hey guys what are you doing here so early?” Niall asked voice raspy from disuse.

“Uh, Ni, it’s lunch time.” Liam answered, seemingly the only one who was not still entranced by the pale expanse to the smaller lad’s torso and thighs.

“What! That means I missed breakfast, no wonder I’m so fucking hungry.” Niall quickly scurried to the kitchen, leaving his guests in a state of shock. Popping his head through the kitchen door he beckoned them in with him. “You boys want anything.”

“I could think of something I want right now” Harry mumbled low enough for only Zayn, who was standing right beside him, to hear.

The boys walked into the kitchen groaning collectively when they are met with the sight of Niall rooting around the fridge, bent at the waist, ass inviting them all the spank it.

He searched for a good minute before realising there was nothing in the fridge that was ready made, pulling two eggs and the milk out of the fridge he moved onto the cupboard. Placing the first two ingredients on the bench he quickly grabbed the flour from the cupboard and left it with the rest of the stuff on the bench.

“Harry, the cupboard behind you under the sink has the pans in it; can you pass me the biggest one in there? And Liam behind you on the bench is a bowl can you give it to me?” Niall’s voice broke the silence that had accumulated as the neighbour boys watched him root around his kitchen.

After being passed the required materials, Niall began to make pancakes for his guests, well mainly for him but he would make enough for them to.

“You lads can go and sit at the table if ya like.” Niall told them, mainly because he wanted them out of the way so he could cook. The four boys took their leave and made themselves comfortable. Niall set the table around them, purposefully leaning over Zayn’s lap and resting his hand on Louis’ leg when putting the maple syrup down, licking his finger when some of the sticky condiment got on his hand. Niall knew the effect he had on these boys and would never forgive himself if he didn’t give them erections during breakfast.

It was roughly 20 minutes later the plates were full of pancakes and all five boys began to eat. As soon as Niall took his first bite he moaned, loudly, closing his eyes and throwing his head back, allowing a small amount of syrup to run down his chin and onto his chest.

“Uh, God I make good pancakes.” Niall stated as he continued to eat, moaning every now and then.

Liam cleared his throat. “Um. Niall you have… uhh… some syrup on your chest.” Liam every the clean freak told the blond boy.

“Oh, I didn’t even notice.” Niall sent the blushing Liam a blinding smile and slowly ran his finger up his chest, colleting the substance onto his index finger and sticking it into his mouth. He sucked down his finger, hollowing his cheeks around it, finally letting it go with a pop.

Niall continued to eat as the other boys stoped all motion in favour of ogling him. He soon noticed and with the means to embarrass them he pointed out to them that he had noticed their stares.

“Lads, is my cooking not good for you, you have barely touched it.” He stated sweetly feigning innocence.

“No. It’s wonderful Ni, thank you.” Louis snapped out of his daze and began devouring the pancakes, using them as a distraction from his growing erection. The boyfriends shared Louis’ problem and decided he had the right idea about distracting themselves.

After everyone was finished, they helped Niall clean up and soon all five boys were sitting in Niall’s room. Liam and Zayn sat on the floor, their backs resting on the side of Niall’s bed whilst Louis was with Niall at the computer, Harry had sprawled himself out on Niall’s bed as soon as he had entered the room.

“So Louis, wanna show me the gifs you made of last night?” Niall said it so casually but blushed at his own words.

“Oh… uh… sure Ni.” Louis was obviously embarrassed and Niall loved it. He loved the effect that he had on all of them.  When Louis had pulled up his blog and it had loaded Niall took it upon himself to sit down in Louis’ lap. Louis had his legs together, so Niall put his legs either side of Louis’, his ass pressed against Louis’ crotch and his own dick pressed against the panting teens thighs. He could hear Louis’ breath become heavy, could feel Louis trying to silently communicate with his boyfriends about what was happening.

Niall smirked to himself and started to reblog some of the gifsets that Louis had made. He had to admit that they were really good.

“Are you lot going to play FIFA or are you going to sit silently in my room?” Niall questioned not looking up from the screen. He felt Louis startle beneath him, accidently rubbing his crotch into Niall’s ass. On instinct Niall pushed back into Louis, gasping , then smirking, when he felt how rock hard Louis was.

“FIFA sounds great.” It was Harry who broke the silence. The three boys by the bed began to play, leaving the two by the computer to continue their business. Niall, taking advantage of the situation, lent back against Louis’ chest, making sure to grind himself into the dick under him.

“Seems like you have a problem, I would say little problem but I can feel how very big it is” He whispered into the feather haired boys ear. He could hear as Louis gulped.

“I’ll… uhh… just leave to get rid of it.” Louis said as he placed his hands on Niall’s hips to move him off of his lap. Stopping when Niall put his hands on Louis’ knees, pushing himself back against the older lads thighs so Louis could feel his erection.

“Why leave when I could help you?” Niall asked sweetly, rocking back again to prove his point.

“Wh- what about the others?” Louis stuttered out.

“They’re playing FIFA silly. Don’t want to disturb them when we can help each other.” Niall continued to grind down against Louis, groaning at the contact.

“Ahh. Okay” Louis quickly agreed, tightening his grip on Niall’s hips. Feeling bold Louis leant forward and mouthed at Niall’s neck, kissing the skin of his shoulder, biting down harshly as Niall rocked back against him harder.

“That’s right Lou, mark me, show me who’s in charge.” Niall whimpered out, not caring if the other boys heard him.

“God Ni such a slut for it.” Louis rarely got to top but he was having so much fun doing it with Niall.

“Such a slut for you Lou, want you to claim me babe.” Niall rubbed himself off on Louis’ thigh as Louis continued to suck bruise after bruise into his neck.

“Turn around slut, want to see your face when I make you come in your pants like thirteen year old.” Niall was going crazy at Louis’ words. He loved dirty talk and Louis had a natural talent. He promptly turned himself around straddling Louis’ lap properly.

Niall looked down at Louis then to Louis’ lips then back to his eyes, asking permission. Louis looked to the side, at his boys who had stopped playing the game to gape at the show before them. All three promptly nodded their heads giving Louis the go ahead.

Louis’ head snapped back to Niall and he connected their lips in a heated kiss. Niall continued to frott against Louis, moaning into the kiss, which he had allowed the older lad to dominate, loving the feeling of his mouth being explored by the others tongue.

“As much I would love to come in my pants< I would much rather come on your dick.” Niall said as he pulled away from the kiss. He looked straight into Louis’ eyes begging him to take action and fuck him.

Louis once again looked over to Liam, Zayn and Harry, who had all moved to sit on Niall’s bed and wank each other off.

“For fucks sake Louis if you don’t fuck him I will.” Was all Zayn had to say before Louis was pulling at Niall’s briefs, trying to tear the offending material of Niall’s creamy thighs. They both made quick work of Louis’ clothes and soon they were both naked, Niall once again straddling the English boy.

“Hurry up and fuck me Lou.” Niall whined as Louis attempted to look for lube. “The lube is in a compartment on the underside of the chair; fuck me before I take Zayn up on the offer.” Louis had his cock lubricated in less than thirty seconds after that, over eager to fuck Niall senseless.

“Do you need prep babe?” Louis’ panted out.

“No, I should still be stretched from last night. Plus I like the burn.” Niall stated as he lowered himself onto Louis’ thick cock. “Fuck Lou so big.”

“You like that slut, you like me stretching your hole. Tell me how much you like it whore.” Louis embraced his inner dom.

“God Lou I love your cock so much. Love the way it fills me up, God want to destroy me” Niall began to bounce on Louis’ dick. Clenching his hole around the thick shaft, rotating his hips to make sure it brushed against his prostate. The room was filled with five sets of moans as the boys on the bed got each other off to the sight of their boyfriend dominating Niall.

“God Lou didn’t know you could be so dominant.” Liam called from across the room.

“It’s so hot Lou, you’re never this forceful when you fuck me.” Harry added. Zayn just panted as Liam grasped his cock. Niall continued to fuck down onto Louis. He was enjoying being watched but he wanted Louis’ attention on him.

“Louis!” He moaned out, almost screaming as he slammed down hard onto the cock in him. “Louis fuck me hard, I want to never be able to use my dildos again because they won’t compare to you.” And with the Louis had his attention on Niall just like he had planned, fucking up into the younger lad hard and fast, trying to start a fire with the amount of friction between them. “Lou I’m gonna come.” Was all the warning any of them got before Niall released himself onto their chests, panting, untouched.

“Fuck Niall so hot, FUCK!” Louis let himself go inside of Niall, riding out both of their orgasms, slowing his thrusts and eventually pulling out. Niall reached down between their bodies, gathering his come and cleaning it off of his hand.

“Much better that syrup” Was all he said before standing up them promptly falling over, his legs like jelly beneath him. “Fuck, no one has ever fucked me so hard I couldn’t stand afterward. That makes you a better lay than most porn stars Lou bear.” Niall stated. Louis’s face flushed red as he sat breathless and naked.

“Well done Lou baby, never knew you had it in you.” Zayn cheered, tucking himself and Harry back into their pants, Liam already playing FIFA again.

“Neither did I”

“Well you can be in me any time babes” Niall said from the floor, not bothering with moving. He was just about to ask one of the lads to get him a wash cloth when in the silence he heard the front door open and his mother call out.

“Niall baby, I’m home! Guess what, Greg has come to visit his little brother.” Niall started to panic, his brother hated the fact that Niall was a porn star the most, if he found him naked in a room full of boys he’d never talk to him again.

“Shit” Niall whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please let me know what you think and all that. All comments are appreciated!!!


	8. ~Niall's POV~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys and gals!!! Still in lots of pain from my wisdom teeth being taken out but here it is the first of the photo shoot chapters!! Harry is up first ya'll!!

 

Niall was once again nervous. He had successfully avoided having his brother walk in on him naked on the floor in a room full of boys and had proceeded to have an enjoyable weekend with his older brother. He knew that Greg still loved him, but he also knew that Greg didn’t approve of his life choices. He had been on edge that Saturday, afraid that he would once again disappoint his idol but he didn’t and for that he was happy.

That was a week ago. Niall had spent the school week just getting to know the boys he lived next door to, and Niall knew that he was far past having a crush on all of them. He loved the way that Louis adored him and how caring Liam was and how long he could talk to Zayn about comic books and how much Harry could make him laugh. They had all stolen his heart and now it was time for him to give a little something back.

He hadn’t tried anything with the boys since he rode Louis into the chair and now they were all on their way to the photo shoot in London, having told all their mothers that the boyfriends were taking Niall out sightseeing.

Once they arrived at the shoot location they were whisked inside the studio to talk with the stylist and photographer.

“Niall babes I never thought I’d see you again.” Nick yelled from across the large room as the five boy entered.

“Grimmy you knew I would never give this up!” Niall shouted back.

“Yeah I know babes. I remember you when you were a simple blow boy.” Nick tussled Niall’s blond locks as Niall struggled to fix his hair. Niall turned to the four boys who were slightly confused by the exchange. “What?”

“Uh.. What’s a blow boy?” Liam asked as all four of them looked at him curious.

Niall blushed, “It’s someone who comes in before shooting the sex scenes in porn and sucks off the actors to make sure they’re hard.” Nick helpfully explained.

The now clued in boys mouths dropped as Niall looked away, eyes trained to a dark mark on the floor.

“NIALL!” The scream from the other side of the room broke the silence. Niall swung around and saw his usual stylist Josh running towards him.

“JOSH!” Niall screamed back and ran towards the beaming boy, jumping up to wrap his legs around Josh’s muscular frame in a childish embrace. “God how long has it been?”

“To long without your pretty little face and your perky bum!” Josh accentuated this with a pinch to Niall’s bum and Niall yelped. “So you ready for me to make you all pretty, not that you really need my help darling.” Josh remained holding Niall as he walked over to the waiting boyfriends.

“Naww you are such a sweetie, remind me why we broke up again?” Niall asked knowing full well that he and Josh were too good of friends to ever resume a relationship again and knowing that they both loved to joke about it.

“Because my dear Niall my monster cock was to big for you tiny hole, it was never meant to be.” Josh, always having a flare for dramatics, dipped Niall before putting him back down on the floor.

“Lies and slander.” Niall laughed and turned back to the shuffling lads. What he saw amused the hell out of him. He could see the jealousy in their eyes, Zayn pointedly shooting daggers at Josh had to be the most endearing thing he had ever seen.

“So shall we get this show on the road then?” Nick cut in. After they all nodded he continued. “We have three different sets chosen out, Niall here was great enough to send us pictures of you four and we have decided on sets according to your looks and what Niall has described of your personalities. Harry, you will go with Josh first and we’ll meet you on set 1 in about 20 minutes. The rest of you I presume you wanted to watch each shoot so you will come with me, and get ready for your shoots when it’s time to move on.” They all silently obeyed, Niall and Harry going with josh to get all made up, the other three tagging along with Nick to see the set.

Niall was ready faster that Harry. He was dressed simply in some tight black briefs and a school boy tie. His hair was done in a loose quiff and he had a light covering of natural looking make up. When he walked onto the first set his costume made sense to him.

There was a large blackboard and teachers desk situated in the middle of the room, a white canvas backdrop behind it so no one could see the camera gear. Niall walked straight up to the desk and sat down on top of it.

“Okay Niall since Harry is going to be a couple more minutes would you mind taking some test shots?” Nick asked but Niall knew that he would be made to do the shots anyway, so he sat back on the desk, legs apart dangling over the edge. He saw an apple and decided to put it in front of his crotch then leant back on his hands, lolling his head to the left.

“How’s this Nick?” He asked as the camera flashed over and over. From the corner of His eye he could see Liam, Louis and Zayn all staring at him with hungry eyes.

“Always been a natural Niall. Kneel on the desk and rest your but butt on your calves,” Niall followed the orders, keeping his legs open the entire time.  “Now pull at the edge of your briefs with one hand and at your tie with the other.” Niall again followed the orders, waiting for the camera flashes to start. As he changed poses a few time, Harry walked in and Niall let his jaw drop to the floor.

Harry looked amazing to say the least. His hair was slicked back but had volume at the front which made him look handsome; his clothes whilst dorky still clung to his frame in a way that made it possible to rock a brown sweater vest. His face was adorned with a pair of overly large glasses that where held together in the middle with tape. Niall could tell that this was going to be fun.

“Teacher, teacher! I’m here for detention.” Niall called from the desk as he composed himself. He saw Harry gulp, entranced by the bobbing of his slight Adams apple.  

“Niall love this isn’t porn you don’t have to act babes.” Nick yelled out to him, motioning for Harry to join Niall in front of the camera.

“You take the fun out of everything Grimmy! But fine,” He turned to Harry who had reached the desk but still spoke out to Nick, “How do you want me.” Niall could see as Harry’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed red.

“Stop before the poor boy faints. I want you bent over the side of the desk. Harry I want you to sit behind the desk, grab Niall’s tie and look at him.” Nick instructed. They fell into place easily, Harry quickly overcoming the lust and nerves and simply enjoying himself.

They changed poses every so often, some more risqué than the others, but over all Niall made it as fun as possible for Harry. Making him laugh and encouraging him, telling him he was handsome and a great model.

“Okay lads last pose I want from you, Niall lay back on the desk with your heels on the edge of the desk, legs open sitting up slightly. Harry I want you to rest between his legs and grab his tie, make it look like you’re pulling him towards you, the hand farthest from the camera resting on the desk beside Niall. That’s it really lean into him.” Nick snapped away as the boys maintained the pose. They held eye contact the entire time and were so lost in each other that Niall didn’t hear Nick say that they were done, only fluttered his eyes closed and brought his lips to Harry’s.

 

~To be continued~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you liked/ disliked and who you want to see go next???


	9. ~Niall's POV~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, school has been kicking my ass!!! I promise the next one wont take as long!!! Just imagine that Liam and Zayn and the set look like the one from the Fabulous magazine shoot!!

The kiss was soft and sweet and even with the precarious position the boys were neither were trying to make it dirtier. Niall sighed at the feeling of Harry’s plump lips against his, so warm and totally different from Louis’. Just as Niall was parting his lips to deepen the kiss he heard Nick’s voice carry from the doorway.

“Oi, you two, there is time for that later! I’m being paid to take photos of you being a whore not watch you mack on the live props, now hurry up the two big ones are already in makeup!” Niall pulled away from Harry’s lips as Nick spoke. Sending Harry a wink and a promise that they’ll continue, he scampered off to change outfit.

Once dressed in another pair of super tight briefs, these ones patterned to look like a racing flag, Niall made his way outside where he had been instructed to meet Nick. As Niall approached he could see that Zayn and Liam were already on set but not yet ready. Josh was busy rubbing dirt onto Liam’s tank as Zayn played with his hair, which had been tweaked a little but remained in its usual quiff.

Niall was stunned at how hot the two, obviously dominant, boys looked. Liam was dressed simply in jeans, boots and a tank coupled with a sleeveless denim vest. Zayn was dressed similarly, adorning a plaid shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, showing off his half sleave of tattoos.

Niall, too, was wearing boots but very little else. He felt everyone’s eyes on him as he made his way to the sleek black car that was parked near a chain link fence. He placed himself gently on the hood, spreading himself, resting his heels on the grill. Niall was used to the procedure by now and continued to pose as Nick took the solo shots.

“Ok, you two can come over now.” Nick yelled to the Liam and Zayn who had until this point been watching Niall with rapt attention. The two larger boys made their way over standing on either side of Niall, not sure what to do with themselves. Noticing this Nick started to instruct them.

“Niall get off the hood. Good now I want you to lift it up and take a look at the engine. Make sure to stick ya arse out.”

“Nick have I ever forgotten to stick me arse out?” Niall questioned with a smirk.

“Never and it makes me proud.” Nick quickly moved his attention to Zayn. “Zayn, I want you to stand over Niall, make it look like you’re handing him a wrench, press yourself right up against him.” Zayn shuffled into position, lowering himself over Niall, chest pressed against the Irish boys back, crotch flush with his ass.

“Is this ok Ni?” Zayn asked directly into Niall’s ear making him shudder.

“Perfect Zayn.” Niall twisted his head so that he could smirk at the older boy. Zayn blushed slightly.

“Liam.” Nick’s voice broke the posing boys from their silent conversation. “I want you to sit on the ground and lean up against the car.” Liam did as he was told, grumbling under his breath about how, “It wasn’t fair that he had to be so far away from Niall.”

After a few shot’s, the boys moving around, getting used to posing Niall had an idea.

“Liam come over here please,” Niall called moving away from Zayn’s grasp. “Nick move so you are photographing the car side on, Zayn lower the hood.” Niall demanded. After his requests were carried out Niall knelt on the hood, legs spread wide, arse pushed out and arms supporting him against the windshield. “Liam stand behind me, and Zayn stand in the open passengers side door.”

The boys happily obliged Niall, Liam grabbing onto his hips. He could hear a groan come from behind Nick, looking over he found Louis and Harry. They looked a bit flustered and Niall was happy that he wasn’t the only one making them that way. He knows that the sight of the other two boys must be driving the others crazy.

Niall saw that Zayn had noticed his boyfriends, and was now smirking at them as he made his way over to the hood of the car.

“I… uh… have an idea.” Zayn spoke timidly but continued. “Niall lean over the hood like you are but put your feet on the ground.” Niall did as he was told. As Niall left the hood, Zayn slipped onto it, resting his back against the windshield he bent one leg at the, letting the other lay flat.

“Li, babe, stay behind him, and …uh… Niall you put your hand on my thigh.” Niall could tell that it was a command but could sense that Zayn was a bit nervous to give it in front of Nick and Josh.

“Like the way you think, Niall he is a keeper.” Nick called from their left. “Ok that’ll have to be the last shot.”

“Oh thank god.” Liam said from behind Niall. Niall was about to ask why he was so relieved but then he felt the answer. Liam’s cock, now gorged with blood, was pressing against Niall’s ass and Niall knew that Liam just wanted the shoot over so he could deal with the problem.

“We’re done.” Nick called over to them, walking back inside.

“Sweet.” Niall said, straightening up slowly, making sure his butt stayed firmly pressed against Liam.

“Niall.” Liam moaned out. “How much time before the next shoot?” He asked almost desperate.

“You sound a bit need there Li.” Niall teased

“You would too if you had to watch your boyfriend pose raunchily with the star of your wet dreams, and then have said star pressed into your crotch for at least twenty minutes.”Liam hissed, his grip on Niall’s hips tightening to an almost bruising force.

“Niall you have to go now. We need to get the rope work done.” Josh grabbed his arm and dragged him away from Liam.

“Sorry Lili, get Zayn to help.” Niall shot an apologetic look over his shoulder, fleetingly seeing Zayn come up to Liam, kissing him harshly. He turned back to Josh. “What rope work?”

“Nick wants to try something new, add a few kinks to the mix, he decided on bondage to start off with. We’re gonna tie you up for the one with the nice ass.”

“Louis?”

“Yeah, that one. Nick said something about a ball gag but I guess you’ll have to wait and see.” Josh chuckled and he and Niall walked back into the costume room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and let me know what you think and where you wanna see this go!!! Also should I do a group shoot after Louis?????


	10. ~3rd person~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!!! I have exams soon so I have been studying like mad!! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Niall fidgeted on the table, not being able to move was losing its appeal now that he was alone. His calves were tied to his thighs and his hands tied together behind his back, a rope attached the limbs as he lay on his stomach. The large mahogany table that he rested on was framed by brilliantly elaborate wooden chairs; he faced the one at the head of the table. A crystal chandelier lit the room and the intricately patterned wallpaper gave off an air of class and sophistication. Niall wanted to shuffle, to rearrange the tan thong that was way to tight but he was helpless until Josh or Nick returned.

Just as he was about to call out for Josh the boys along with Nick entered the room. He sighed happily because now, he was sure, the fun would begin.

“Nick darling do you have a bigger sized thong I could wear?” Niall called out to Nick who was setting up the tripod across from him.

“No Niall I don’t and even if I did I wouldn’t untie you so you could change.” Nick replied in a sweet tone, mocking Niall as he lay still. “Louis can you please take your place in front of Niall”

Louis shuffled towards the large chair that sat in front of Niall, his hair stiffly slicked back so he couldn’t nervously run his hands through it as he approached. The large dark red sweater he wore covered his slowly hardening length. He looked down at Niall and smirked, confidence filling him to the brim as soon as he took in the sight of the bound boy before him.

“What do you want me to do Nick?” Louis asked, confident but clueless.

“Sit down on the chair and rest your foot on the tables’ edge near Niall’s head, make sure it’s the foot furthest from the camera.” Nick called snapping a few candids as Louis got into position. With his legs spread he smirk grew, he looked Niall directly in the eyes, watching as Niall blushed slightly but kept eye contact. Louis suddenly changed poses, standing up so his crotch was directly in Niall’s face, one hand in Niall’s hair forcing his head back, the other resting on the blonds chin.

“You’re a natural Lou.” Nick called out liking the fact that he didn’t have to give too many instructions. “Josh go help Niall onto his knees, Louis I want you in the same pose.” Nick called over his shoulder.

Josh situated Niall on his knees at the edge of the table, Niall’s mouth agape as Louis continued to pull his hair and tilt his jaw upward.

“When did you get so good at this Lou Lou?” Niall asked teasingly.

“I’ve seen enough of your magazines to know what to do babe.” Louis replied coolly.

“The fact that you get off to me will never not be sexy as fuck.” Niall replied.

“It’s not just me babe, the other boys are just as hot for you, they hide it better though.”

“Well they shouldn’t. Especially if they want to fuck me like you did.” Niall leaned in towards Louis, lips barely touching as he breathed out the words cause Louis to whimper slightly.

“Okay boys, you’re done and we still have time for the group shot. You four,” Nick gestured to the boyfriends as he spoke, “need to go get changed into your final costumes, and Josh please untie Niall and get him naked and waiting in the room.”

Niall was the most shocked when Nick said he’d be naked for the next shoot. It’s not as if he hadn’t been naked on camera before but he didn’t know what would happen now that he had live models with him. He watched as Louis, Harry, Liam and Zayn walked out the door, sighing as Josh started to untie him.

“Joshua do you have any idea what the next shoot is going to be, seeing as I wasn’t informed we were even doing a group shoot.” Niall asked as he rubbed his wrists, now free of all the rope.

“It’s a mix and match kind of thing, like choose your own fantasy, Nick asked them all what they liked, hobbies, interests, dream jobs and took it from there. They’re all different so we couldn’t have you wearing something that matched one but not the others so you end up naked my dear.” Josh stated matter of factly.

“Sounds fair enough. What did they choose?” Niall asked not wanting to many surprises especially if he was to try and remain flaccid for the remainder of the shoot.

“Liam chose a fire-fighter, Louis chose a footballer straight away, Harry chose a chef and Zayn chose an artist. Don’t know how they’re going to pull the last one off though.” Josh laughed to himself.

“Nick will pull through, he always does.” Niall smiled brightly. He had made some good friends since starting in the business but Nick and Josh were always his closest and most trusted.

“Come on then we can head over to the set while the boys get made up.” Niall and Josh walked to the plain white set and waited for the boys to join them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“When I said paint was my favourite medium this is not what I meant.” Zayn complained. He was stripped down to a pair of white, extremely tight briefs, and his body was splattered with paint. The vibrant primary colours contrasting beautifully with his dark skin and the even darker tattoo’s that were splayed across it.

“Well at least you get briefs babe.” Harry called form the other side of the room where he was getting his hair done, He sat in the high chair in only a shot apron that tied around his hips, covering very little, but enough.

“I don’t know what you two are complaining about, the less clothes we have on the less we have to take off once we’re done.” Liam stated from where he was leant against the wall. He was adorned with a fire fighters mask, pants and boots but his chest was left bare.

“Says the one with the most clothes on.” Louis mumbles trying to cover his jock strap with the ball they had supplied him with.

“I think you misunderstand darling. I have been hard all day watching Niall with each of you and as soon as this is over I’m fucking somebody in this dressing room.” Liam said casually. The other boys nodded in agreement.

“What did you say to Niall, Louis?” Harry asked, walking over from the styling chair.

“Just that I knew what I was doing ‘cause I’ve seen his previous shoots.” Louis’ smirk returned to his face.

“Oh yeah. What did he have to say about that?” Zayn asked chuckling, hoping to embarrass his boyfriend.

“He said it was sexy as fuck that I got off to him.” He stated smugly. The others looked at him, eyes wide and hungry.

“Fuck, babe I call dibs for fucking him this time.” Liam stated.

"Aww I wanted to go this time." Harry whined slightly.

"Dom's get preference babe." 

"No fair then how come Lou got to go first?"

"Cause I'm the most open about my hard I am for him and apparently he likes that. A lot!" Louis replied.

"Fine but I want him after Liam." Harry crossed his arms as if to make a point that he could be dominant to.

"Sure thing babe. Gotta save the best for last anyway." Zayn added

“Okay boys you’re all done lets go shoot some magic.” Nick called into the room.

“As soon as this shoot is over come straight back in here. We’re gonna make some magic of our own.” Harry called over his shoulder as he walked ahead of the boys. All eager to see Niall and to wreck him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please leave a comment or kudos!!!!


	11. ~Niall's POV~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an orgy.

Niall watched as the boys entered the studio. They were all so stunning and he couldn’t help the way his jaw dropped as one by one they lined up in front of the large white background. Niall snapped back to reality when Nick smacked him over the back of the head with the back of his hand.

“Oi, what was that for?” Niall exclaimed.

“You weren’t listening to me and you were getting drool all over the floor.” Nick replied smugly.

“Was not,” Niall mumbled, “What did you want anyway?”

“I want you to do what I’m paying you for. Go stand in front of the boys. I want two test shots for lighting so you don’t have to pose, after that I’ll let you know what I want.” Niall made his way over to stand between Liam and Zayn, just a fraction of a step in front of them. He disregarded his own nudity not fully realising the effect it was having on the boys behind him.

“Okay test shots have been taken!” Nick called. “Niall step away so I can arrange the strapping young gentlemen behind you.” With that Nick came forward. From left to right he placed Liam on the outside, a hose wrapped around his leg, the nozzle held over his crotch. Next was Harry who stood holding a rolling pin in hand, smacking it into the other hand. Nick threw a light dusting of flour over Harry’s chest and Niall had never before wanted to lick flour as much as he did right now.

Zayn was stood next to Harry, fresh splatters of paint on his toned body and now a few paintbrushes tucked behind his ear. Louis was last. He had on foot rested atop the football, hips forward showing off the jock strap he adorned.

Niall’s mouth was watering as they all posed confidently, knowing how good they looked. Niall raked his eyes over their muscular torsos and the large bulges all of them sported in their underwear, more daunting when he realised none of them were hard. Niall couldn’t wait for them to man up and wreck him.

“Niall get you’re pert ass over here.” Nick called him over. “Now stand facing the back.” Niall got into position facing Zayn and Harry, smiling at the two larger boys. “Now Zayn I want you to put a paint hand print on his ass cheek, Harry you can make a flour one on the other cheek and we can get this show on the road.” Nick walked over to the tripod and looked through the camera.

Niall shivered as he felt the cold paint come in contact with his body. Zayn smirked at him and squeezed lightly leaving a large green hand print on Niall’s rosy backside. Harry was not so gentle. He brought his flour covered hand down hard, causing not Niall to not only rock forward but to release a moan. Niall felt his cock twitch in interest and he turned his head to eye Harry. Harry merely faked innocence and motioned for Niall to pose.

Niall did as he was told. After hearing the camera click at least three times he felt Josh come and wipe the substances off of his arse. Niall sighed at the feeling, his cock hardening more as he was caressed.

“Niall turn back to the front now.” Nick said wanting to continue the shoot hastily. Niall sheepishly turned around, not bothering to hide his erection but having the dignity to be a little embarrassed about it. “Good you’re already hard, means Josh won’t have to get you up like we planned.” Niall saw a flash of what he can only assume is jealousy go through Liam’s eyes at Nick’s words.

“You know me Nick; I’ve never needed a blow boy. Always easy to excite.” Niall put emphasis on the ‘t’ ass he looked over to Liam, making eye contact and winking at him. Niall watched as Liam’s eyes darkened.

“Harry swap spots with me.” Liam ordered. Not waiting for a response before pushing in next to Niall and wrapping him up in the fire hose.

“Liam have you ever thought of being a model before because you are just a natural.” Nick complimented Liam but Liam payed no mind to the photographer and continued to stare down at Niall, tightening his grip on the hose. “Okay we have enough shots for the Niall special that will be out next month. A whole mini mag dedicated to my favourite Irish man.” Nick sighed and then faked gagged at Niall.

“You didn’t tell me that I was getting a mini mag, only playmates of the month get tho- OMG I’m playmate of the month!” Realisation hit Niall and he jumped up in excitement, well as much as he could with a fire hose wrapped around his body.

“Yeah well done. Now get to the changing rooms so I don’t have to see ya ugly mug anymore.” Nick shooed them all towards the dressing room starting to pack up al the equipment.

All five boys made their way to the dressing room. Niall had no idea why the boys all raced ahead of him but he didn’t want to wait and find out. He trailed into the dressing room, closing the door behind himself. After the door clicked shut he was met with one of the most arousing sights he had ever seen.

Harry, Louis and Zayn were sat on the couch palming themselves shamelessly, swapping kisses and hickeys between the three of them. Liam was walking towards Niall, crowding him up against the door.

“God I have been wanting to do this all day.” Was all Liam uttered before smashing his lips against Niall’s. Niall kissed back instantly, moaning as his naked body was pressed flush against Liam’s. Niall carded his hands into Liam’s hair grabbing hold and bringing Liam’s face impossible closer to his own.

Opening his mouth to let out a moan, Liam took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, licking into Niall’s mouth. Liam moved his hands to Niall’s arse, smacking it twice as a means to tell Niall that he wanted him to jump up. Niall understood and jumped into Liam’s arms, wrapping his pale legs around Liam’s waist.

“You are so fucking hot.” Niall breathed out against Liam’s lips. “Want you to fuck me so bad. Want you all to fuck me.” Niall said a little louder so the three boys on the couch could hear.

“Don’t worry babe we’re going to.” Liam replied using one arm around Niall’s lower back to keep him in place as he took off his briefs. Niall moaned as Liam’s cock sprang out of its confines and smacked up against his arse.

“Hurry up babe, don’t want to come before I get the chance to fuck him.” Harry spoke up; slowing the hand he had around himself. Everyone was naked now, costumes and clothes discarded on the dressing room floor.

“Yeah, come on Li, fuck me now.” Niall spoke against Liam’s neck as he sucked a mark into the flesh there.

“You asked for it slut.” Liam said as he backed them up so he could sit on the couch next to Zayn, with Niall straddling him. “Louis wet my dick. Now.” Liam commanded and Louis dropped to the floor, crawling over to sit between Liam’s legs.

He took Liam into his mouth, letting saliva trail down the monster cock. Niall could feel Louis’ hair tickling his arse as he pleasured Liam. Louis sucked and licked at Liam’s dick, making sure he was nice and wet, tonguing the head of his shaft just to tease.

“That’s enough Louis.” Liam barked out. Louis moved away, resuming his place next to harry on the couch, wrapping his slender fingers around Harry’s shaft. Liam gripped Niall’s hips and lowered him onto his wet cock.

“Liam hold on.” Niall called out as the head of Liam’s dick made it past Niall’s first ring of muscle. After roughly half a minute Niall nodded down at Liam telling him to continue. It took a couple of minutes until Liam was balls deep in Niall. “Fuck Li, you’re so big. Feel so full; come on fuck me with your monster cock.” Niall moaned out lifting himself up halfway off Liam and then slamming back down. Once they set up a rhythm, Liam fucking up into Niall as Niall slams down onto his dick, Niall leant over to his left to kiss Zayn.

Zayn’s lips are soft and supple under his but he can’t kiss him properly whilst bouncing so harshly on Liam’s’ cock. Zayn licks into Niall’s mouth kissing the boy harshly yet expertly, drawing whimpers from him. Niall reaches down and takes Zayn in his left hand, pumping the thick shaft in time with Liam’s thrusts.  Zayn bucks his hips into Niall’s small hand seeking more friction. Niall tightened his grip on Zayn’s dick, flicking his wrist on every up stroke and receiving delightful moans every time.

“Fuck Liam, right there. That’s it babe keep fucking me right there.” Niall moaned out as Liam rammed up into his prostate.

“Harry I don’t like this slut telling me what to do. Shut him up.” Liam ordered again. Harry stood up from the couch, taking his hand away from Louis’ cock and stood beside Liam. He reached over and took a handful of Niall’s hair and forced Niall’s head into his crotch. Niall opened his mouth eagerly and took Harry’s shaft straight into his throat.

“Fuck Li. He is deep throating me.” Harry gasped out in shock. None of the other boys have every done so and he was so turned on by the sight of his entire cock disappearing into Niall’s mouth.

“Just like a good slut.” Liam moaned out as he continued his assault into Niall’s hole. Niall could only moan around Harry as he began to bob his head. Niall kept his hand on Zayn’s dick, pumping as he sucked Harry into his mouth over and over again. Liam was panting under him, close to finish.

“I feel a little left out over here.” Louis called out to the other four as he sat on the edge of the couch watching the scene unfold before him.

“Come here babe and sit on my dick.” Zayn said, smacking Niall’s hand away from his dick. Louis made his way over and promptly lowered himself onto Zayn’s shaft, both boys hissing at the contact. Zayn soon matched Liam’s rhythm.

With a strangled cry of “Fuck Niall.” Harry came down Niall’s throat. Niall sucked Harry’s dick clean and them came off it with an obscene pop.

“That was the best blow job I have ever had.” Harry sighed out and took up Louis old position on the couch. Niall went back to focusing on Liam’s thrusts, meeting each one with a small grunt.

“Fuck Li touch me please.” Niall begged as his cock remained untouched and throbbing between their bodies.

“Lou tell him how sluts come.” Was Liam’s reply.

“Sluts come untouched.” Louis stated matter of factly as he bounced on Zayn’s dick, meeting Niall’s eyes before quickly leaning in to kiss him. They make out as the simultaneously bounce on Zayn and Liam’s dicks. Louis comes not long after with a cry that is swallowed by Niall. Zayn thrusts twice more into his boyfriend before coming into him. Zayn pulls out and lays back against Harry, Louis still spent in his lap.

Liam continues thrusting into Niall’s prostate. “Li. I’m gonna come.” Was all he could manage as he panted his own and Liam’s chests in his see, cock twitching between their sweaty bodies.

“Good slut. So good for me, so tight and hot.” Liam moans out and thrusts hard into Niall, remaining balls deep as he comes into Niall. Niall lets out a weak moan as he feels Liam’s seed pour into him.

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had.” He states as Liam pulls out. Niall can feel the come leaking out of him.

“Same here babe.” Liam replies.

“God I need a shower now.” Niall whines feeling the come on his chest start to dry.

“I think we all do.” Zayn says, running a finger through the remnants of Louis’ orgasm that adorns his chest.

“My shower is party sized, specially made.” Niall says with a wink.

“Well then what are we waiting for let’s get dressed and home so we can clean up.” Harry gets up off the couch and starts to gather his things. The others following suit. Zayn takes Niall’s hand in his own as the walk out.

“Yeah, let’s go home.” He smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos alway welcome. Please let me know what you think and where you want to see this go C:


	12. ~3rd person~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but here it is!!!

The car ride back to Bradford wasn’t long but the boys were all too eager to get back Niall’s place to appreciate the trip. They all sat in the small mini-van, Harry, Niall and Zayn at facing Louis and Liam as they rode in a sated silence. Niall was curled into Harry’s side, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder, smiling to himself at how good it felt.

“So that was fun.” Niall broke the silence.

“I think we can all agree that it was mind blowing sex yea.” Liam stated.

“I was talking about the photo shoot. Not that the sex wasn’t fun but I like just spending time with you guys as well… It’s not just about the sex for me.” Niall twisted his head so his face was buried into Harry’s neck, trying to hide the blush that was staining his cheeks.

“Aww Nialler. It’s not just about the sex for us either. We all really like you.” Zayn replied rubbing his hand reassuringly across Niall’s shoulders. Zayn looked to his other boyfriends, making eye contact with each of them, a silent conversation lasting only a couple of seconds.

“Niall, do you want to join us?” Liam asked, being the most dominant he felt responsible.

“Like in your relationship?” Niall sprung up, looking to each boy eagerly, as if Christmas day had come early.

“Yeah Ni, in our relationship.” Louis chimed in.

“Yes. Yes. God yes.” Niall squealed, quickly pushing himself forward to kiss Liam and Louis, lips lingering on each boy just to bask in how right it felt, before pulling back to his own seat to kiss Zayn and Harry. They all smiled at each other feeling as if the final puzzle piece had been placed.

“God I can’t wait to fuck you in the shower as celebration.” Harry whispered into Niall’s ear.

“Me either babe, you gonna fuck me against the wall till your knees go weak huh?” Niall questioned, leaning into Harry so that his lips pressed against the shell of Harry’s ear.

“What are you two whispering about over there?” Zayn asked, hand on Niall’s knee to get his attention, slowly rubbing careful circles into the denim that covered Niall’s thigh.

“Nothing hon.” Harry responded, smiling knowingly as he turned to look out the window.

“Sure, sure. Hey Ni, isn’t your mum home? Wont it be a bit suspicious us all going up to your room to shower?” Liam asked.

“Nah, she always goes out to stay at her friends’ house on Saturday nights. It’ll be just us in the house.” Niall replied, looking softly at Liam. Niall revelled in the fact that he could now look at Liam and see his boyfriend. He had fallen for them all so quickly and he never thought that they would want him for anything more than a few good fucks. Niall felt undeniably happy.

“We’re here.” Zayn said as they pulled up outside Niall’s house. All five boys tumbled out of the car and made their way into the house, Niall going first, unlocking the door and letting the others in before him. As soon as he had the door closed and locked again he was being spun around and pressed into it.

Harry’s lips me his in a heated kiss, mouths opening and accommodating tongues as Harry pressed the line of his body against Nialls’.

“Sheesh Haz couldn’t you at least wait till we got to the shower?” Louis called over to the kissing boys as the he and Liam were already halfway up the stairs. Zayn stood near the bottom of the stairs waiting for his two boyfriends to break apart.

“Come on boys the faster we get upstairs the faster we can get naked.” Zayn called to them.

“Sounds good.” Niall said, breaking the kiss, his lips still close enough to Harry’s that they brushed against each other as he spoke. With that Niall grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him up the stairs. They all made they’re way upstairs in a rush, Liam threw Niall’s bedroom door open and they all tumbled in.

“You guys get undressed and I’ll set the shower up.” Niall said before disappearing into the adjoining bathroom. The boys looked at each other and smiled none of them truly believing that they finally had Niall.

“God this is amazing. I have wanted this for ages.” Louis broke the silence, removing his shirt  then moving to tug at the hem of Harry’s, pulling the material over Harry’s head.

“Same babe. We finally get to call him ours.” Harry spoke fondly, slotting his lips against Louis’. They all got undresses, sharing kisses and trading light touches all becoming more erect with each soft caress.

“I said get undressed not start without me.” Niall exclaimed from where he was leaning, naked, against the bathroom door frame. “The shower is running and ready for you all to join me.” With that he returned to the bathroom, this time followed by his boyfriends.

Niall opened the glass door of his shower stepping under the hot spray of water. His shower was specially built, he had guilt tripped his mother into meeting his design requirements as payment for making him move. It was a good four by four meters with a large centred shower head that was at least a meter in diameter.

Liam, Louis, Harry and Zayn stared in awe at the lavish bathroom but were broken from the spell by the sight of water cascading down pale Irish flesh. Harry groaned and quickly stepped into the shower practically pasting the front of his body against Niall’s back, attaching his lips to the back of Niall’s neck. The other three followed seconds later taking turns to step under the heavy stream of water.

“Niall I’m gonna fuck you against the wall of this shower right now.” Harry mumbled into the curve of Niall’s neck. Niall let out a breathy moan and walked over to the opposite wall.

“Come on then.” He smirked at Harry, beckoning him with a finger before turning around and spreading his legs and bending at the waist, his palms pressed against the tiled wall.

Harry strode over to him, grabbing harshly at Niall’s pale hips and frotting his painfully hard cock against the boys bubble butt. “God Niall such a good boy.” Harry breathed out.

“Come on Haz. There is lube on the rack to your right.” Niall stated. Harry picked up the bottle and poured a hefty amount onto three of his fingers. Slowly he teased his index finger around Niall’s rim, getting him nice and wet before pushing the finger inside of him.

“Fuck Harry.” Niall moaned out letting his head hang between his shoulders. Harry pumped his finger in and out of Niall a few times, crooking it against Niall’s prostate. Harry took his time opening Niall, slowly stretching him til Harry had three fingers pumping in and out of the boy below him.

“Harry come on I’m ready. Please babe just fuck me.” Niall whined out, body shaking in pleasure. Harry applied more lube to his cock which was red and leaking from being untouched. Harry sighed out as he finally felt some relief lining himself up with Niall’s tight entrance. Harry slipped in moaning loudly as Niall’s wet heat encased him.

“Fuck Niall how the hell are you still so tight. So good baby.” Harry stared thrusting faster into Niall gripping at his shoulders, tugging Niall back onto his dick.

“God Harry, harder please.” Niall almost screamed as Harry brushed against his prostate. “Harry harder come on fuck me babe.” Harry sped up his thrusts, lifting Niall’s hips with a grip so tight that he could see the bruises forming under his hands. Harry bent over Niall sucking at his neck claiming him. Niall let out a stream of curses as Harry relentlessly pounded into him.

“God Niall. You feel so good around me. So warm and tight god I love it.” Harry’s hips stuttered as he felt heat coiling low in his abdomen.

“Harry… Harry I’m going to come.” With that Harry snaked his hand around to Niall’s front, tugging at the boys neglected erection. With three strong tugs from Harry’s large hands Niall released his seed onto the tiled floor.

Harry continued to thrust into Niall revelling in the way Niall clamped around him. Harry came after a couple more thrust, burying himself deep into Niall as he came. “Fuck Niall that’s it.” Harry cried out into Niall’s shoulder.

Harry slowly slipped out of Niall and stared in lust as his come leaked out of his abused hole. Niall stood up straight and turned to face Harry, throwing his arms around the taller boys neck and kissing him passionately. When they broke apart they both turned to rinse off the sweat that stained their bodies and were met with an orgasm inducing sight.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you haven't commented of kudosed yet you should (please)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short but please read the end notes cause I have some news regarding the fic!!!

Both Liam and Zayn were finishing themselves over Louis’ face as he knelt between them, cum splattered on his face, dripping down his chin. Harry and Niall both groaned at the sight but were too spent to even consider becoming erect again.

 

“Let’s dry off and go to bed.” Niall suggested as the water from the shower head cascaded down his body, soothing his muscles.

 

“Okay sounds like a plan.” Liam commented, helping Louis to his feet.

 

All the boys got out of the shower and dried themselves off, making their way into Niall’s bedroom, yawning as they went. Niall threw himself onto his bed, not bothering to put any clothes on, knowing that it was going to get hot during the night being surrounded by so much body heat.

 

Liam, Louis, Harry and Zayn followed after him, surrounding Niall and cuddling up to him, Louis and Liam flanking him as Harry and Zayn took the outside.

 

“Goodnight Boyfriends.” Niall giggled out, liking how the sentence felt on his tongue. They all said their ‘goodnight’s’ in return and drifted slowly off to sleep

~*~

When Niall woke up the next morning the first thing he noticed was that he was being crushed by Liam’s weight on top of him. Half of Liam’s body was covering Niall’s left side whilst Louis’ back was pressed against his right side.

 

“Liam. Wake up and get off me.” Niall groaned.

 

“No, I don’t wanna.” Liam replied, Niall could feel Liam smirk against his hair.

 

“But you’re heavy and I think I’m going to die.” Niall whined

 

“Fine I’ll switch us.” Liam retorted. Before Niall knew what was happening Liam flipped them so that Niall was now lying on top of Liam.

 

“Would you two stop moving some of us are trying to sleep.” Harry groaned from the edge of the bed.

 

“Sorry babe.” Niall leant over and kissed Harry’s cheek.

 

“It’s alright as long as I keep getting kisses.” Harry hummed.

 

“As you wish.” Niall rolled onto Harry and started peppering his neck and jaw with light kisses, making his way up to Harry’s lips slowly. Niall kissed each of Harry’s dimples before finally pressing his lips to Harry’s.

 

“All right that is enough; it’s far too early for anything but sleep or food.” Zayn complained from the other side of the bed. Niall separated himself from Harry, getting off the bed and making his way to his wardrobe. Throwing on a pair of tight briefs Niall made his way down stairs wanting to make some important calls before being distracted by his boyfriends again. The first call he made was to the porn company he was a part of, explicitly stating the he would do cam shows and modelling but not anything involving someone who he wasn’t in a relationship with. The next was to his mother letting her know that when she came home she ought not to freak out over the plethora of boys sitting around her house.

 

Niall sighed as he hung up his phone, content to start making breakfast for his four rowdy boyfriends, who were coming down the stairs. As they all piled into the chairs at the breakfast bar Niall looked on fondly thinking he could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have concluded this fic but it is not the end of this universe. I am going to make it the beginning of a series!! From now on I will be writing smutty one shots in the same universe that this fic is set in. So be on the look out for more of Niall and His boyfriends in the window!!

**Author's Note:**

> Woot First one direction fic!!!! Zianourry endgame for those of you wondering and the point of view will change from chapter to chapter. Please leave comments and criticism!!!


End file.
